inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Megane Kakeru
(Forward) |number= 12 |element= Wood |team= Raimon First Raimon Inazuma Japan (manager) |seiyuu= Katou Nanae |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 005 (GO)}} Megane Kakeru ( ) was a forward for Raimon and later a manager for Inazuma Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"A highly popular student... or so he says!"'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"This bespectacled student is very popular. ...Or so he claims!"'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"Boasts an encyclopedic knowledge of the game, but really he's all talk."'' Appearance Megane is quite short, with fair skin, brown hair, small black eyes and blue glasses. In GO, he's taller, and has a different hairstyle. Personality In episode 1, he is quite arrogant and kind of mischievous, as he wanted to be known as the "hero" of the soccer club. But he is actually a kind and caring person. In some occasions, Megane even becomes strong and stand up bravely to fight against those who are cheating, as shown in episode 9. In season 2, he always became immediately terrified by something scary. But, compared to his brother, he still has stronger emotions. Plot Season 1 Megane joined the team before they played against Teikoku Gakuen claiming himself to be "the hero who saves the team". But when he saw his teammates fall one after another, he ran off, abandoning the uniform. Ever since then, he's almost always on the bench, but at times he would man up and join the match but would get destroyed a few seconds after, but he was most active in episode 9 against Shuuyou Meito. Megane has a habit of calling catchy names for his teammates' techniques, for example he was the one who called Someoka's first technique "Dragon Crash". Season 2 He's one of the members who stayed with Raimon during all the fights with Aliea Gakuen. It seems that he's easy to get frightened by something scary or unexpected, and even passed out some time. For example, while Megane was sitting inside the Caravan, a bear suddenly appeared and attack the window next to Megane, and he immediately passed out. Season 3 Megane has a twin brother - Megane Kazuto - who was more athletic (yet more emotional) than him. His brother wanted to join the Inazuma Japan but failed. After the selection, Megane is seen comforting Kazuto as he cried and clung onto him for not being selected in Inazuma Japan. This shows that his brother is mentally weak despite him having an athletic ability. He is not good in football but he can say the names for the shoots. His prime job according to him is to name the new hissatsu invented by his team. He reads a lot of books, manga and plays video games so as to get new ideas about naming hissatsu. In this season, he became one of the managers or to him, a tactical advisor of Inazuma Japan. Megane usually records the gameplay, seeking up to opponent's database, giving explanation as well as naming hissatsu but sometimes, the managers managed to get ahead and do so before he does for the last two options. This is shown during episode 73, in which Megane shows frustration when Fuyuka named Banana Shoot for Kazemaru's technique first and episode 85 where Otonashi managed to explain the division of area in Liocott Island before Megane manages to do so. After Inazuma Japan won the Football Frontier International, they return to Raimon and move on to graduation, along with the Megane brothers. He records and cheers everyone up in their graduation match. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He appeared in episode 5 of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. There, he was seen playing video games on his computer. While playing, he received a phone call from Coach Kudou. Kudou's orders were to hack the Fifth Sector network to install Endou Mamoru's data in order to make him as Raimon's new soccer coach after Kudou was fired. In episode 19, he was hacking information from Fifth Sector. Someone knocked at his door and he thought that it was Fifth Sector. It turned out to be Kudou, to which he stated that he scared him. Game appearance Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! In order to recruit him in the third game, you must have his brother, Megane Kazuto, in your 4 member team. He will be at the 2nd floor of the Inazuma Japans dorms. He will join your team only if you have Kazuto with you on your 4 member team. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Megane, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukaba's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 480 Kizuna Points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Megane, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's taisen route) *'Topic': Good for the Eyes (目にいいの話題, obtained at Raimon present) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 100 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Megane, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': 4 Red (赤4) *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei (レジェンド2年生) at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Glasses of Longing (あこがれのメガネ, randomly dropped from Glasses Masters (メガネマスターズ) at Shindou's house) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Noise (ノイジーノイズ) at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Latest Game Cover (最新型ゲーム筐体の写真, taken at the gaming arcade in Inazuma Town's mall) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All Stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 168 *'Kick': 56 *'Body': 51 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 57 *'Speed': 56 *'Stamina': 53 *'Guts': 60 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 168 *'Kick': 56 *'Body': 51 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 57 *'Speed': 56 *'Stamina': 53 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 14 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 98 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 56 *'Body': 51 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 57 *'Speed': 56 *'Stamina': 53 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 22 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 163 *'TP': 164 *'Kick': 142 *'Dribbling': 109 *'Technique': 99 *'Block': 89 *'Speed': 127 *'Stamina': 104 *'Catch': 56 *'Lucky': 88 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 102 *'TP': 111 *'Kick': 94 *'Dribbling': 71 *'Block': 64 *'Catch': 45 *'Technique': 66 *'Speed': 57 *'Stamina': 54 *'Lucky': 178 *'Freedom': 100 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 102 *'TP': 111 *'Kick': 94 *'Dribbling': 71 *'Block': 64 *'Catch': 45 *'Technique': 66 *'Speed': 57 *'Stamina': 54 *'Lucky': 178 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Adult form *'GP': 113 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 117 *'Dribbling': 81 *'Block': 57 *'Catch': 77 *'Technique': 78 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 150 *'Freedom': 200 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon form *'TP': 130 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': C *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Raimon II form *'TP': 130 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': C *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Raimon form *'TP': 130 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': C *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Raimon II form *'TP': 130 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': C *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Raimon II form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'Megane' ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'〇Megane〇 A' *'Zennihon Youth A' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'First Raimon' *'O・T・A・K・U' *'Raimon Are' *'The Bros' *'Ura Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon Unites' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Team Endou' *'FF Raimon' *'Megane Legends' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FF Raimon' (young form) *'Legend Resistance' (adult form) *'Inazumachou Chounaikai' (adult form) Relationship *'Megane Kazuto' (twin brother) Gallery MeganeTCG.jpg|Megane in the TCG. Title pic of IE 09.PNG|Megane showing off his skills. Megane in Episode 009.PNG|Megane dribbles in match. Episode9.png|His glasses being broken during the match against Shuuyou Meito. Megane injuried.png|Megane injured after playing for less than a minute against Zeus. Megane Kakeru.PNG|During the second season. Megane getting really angry about Tsunami's surf board.png|Megane getting angry at Tsunami about the way it could of hurt someone. Megane Kazuto & Kakeru.png|Megane with his twin brother. Credit18.png|The two brothers in the ending credits of the third game. Megane kakeru GO.jpg|Megane working/hacking to get more information from Fifth Sector. Trivia *His name "Megane" means Glasses in Japanese. His full name is a pun on 'Megane Kakeru' (眼鏡かける) which translates to "put on glasses". Also, his dub name is William Glass, which also refers to this. *He is the only male manager seen in the anime. *In GO, 10 years later, he's still obsessed with video games and collectibles and is shown to be very good at informatics, being able to hack into Fifth Sector network system. *He seems to get angry or disappointed when someone else names the hissatsu by themselves instead of him. *Despite being a weak character in the games, he mostly gets a powerful hissatsu when he reaches level 99. *In the GO games, he has an LBX in his room. *Throughout the original series, he tends to get into small arguments with Raimon's other manager, Otonashi Haruna. *In the Chrono Stone game, Aoyama reveals that he created a game called "Bakumatsu! Samurai Fighters Z (幕末！サムライファイターズＺ, dub: Samurai Eleven)", in which samurais play soccer. The cover of the game is the same as the cover of Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! (Bomber version), but the characters wear samurais' clothes and the background is white. Navigation fr:William Glass Category:GO characters Category:Managers Category:Keshin users